1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor chip package, and more particularly to a semiconductor chip package for a smart card.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor chip package has been developed to meet requirements such as multiple functions, high capacity and miniaturization. Recently, a smart card easy to carry while maintaining confidentiality of data is being used and a semiconductor chip package for a smart card has been manufactured to be applied to an assembly of such a smart card.
A smart card or an integrated circuit (IC) card is used as a microprocessor-based portable unit. The smart card refers to a card into which an integrated circuit is inserted, and may include an integrated circuit processor, a small-capacity memory, an interface card and the like.
Generally, a smart card module, which is inserted into a smart card, may include a substrate on which a semiconductor chip is mounted. The semiconductor chip and the like may be mounted on one surface of the substrate and electrode pads may be formed on the other surface of the substrate. The electrode pads formed on the substrate may be electrically connected to the semiconductor chip.
However, when static electricity having relatively high intensity is applied to any one of the electrode pads electrically connected to the semiconductor chip, an internal circuit of the semiconductor chip may be damaged or performance of the chip may be deteriorated.